


Podfic: 'Uncanny' by Konstantya

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Tension, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Was it only because she was used to Data, that she wasn't put off by his inorganic nature? Or was it perhapsbecauseof his inhuman qualities,becausehis mannerisms and speech were so formal as to render him more machine than man? ("Descent"-fic. A dark sort of Lore/Troi.)
Relationships: Lore/Deanna Troi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Uncanny' by Konstantya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncanny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846907) by [Konstantya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantya/pseuds/Konstantya). 



> Many thanks to Kontstantya for letting me record this perfectly sinister story <3 
> 
> This is a fill for [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2020\. The square I've filled is: Restrained.
> 
> Apologies for the repeated "the end" in the last few seconds. Audacity likes to do that when it saves, and I usually catch it, but this time I forgot! :-(

  
  
Stream or download from archive.org, [here](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/20/items/Uncanny/Uncanny.mp3).


End file.
